Old Ties Renwed
by Damasca
Summary: A alternatish retelling of Sonic the Hedgehog #178


DISCLAIMER: This Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic is entirely for mine and other's amusement, I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Renewing Old Ties

By Darkmage

Author Note: After reading Sonic vs. Tails in the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics in Issue #178, I was in awe at how awesome it was, I had NEVER expected it, now all I gotta do is read #159, cept 178, cause I read that.

Any who, this is from Tails' point of view, its first person and such.

Like decent shooting games.

My name is Miles Prower, but almost everyone calls me Tails, a nickname given to me by Sonic the Hedgehog for my two tails.

My father Amaedus Prower was arrested and imprisoned by King Elias Acorn for wanting to revolutionize the Kingdom of Acorn, my mother Rosemary Prower and I decided that we'd bust

him out and our loyalty laid with him, we would help him succeed.

We ran to the entrance of the New Mobotropolis Prison and there were no sentries, we walked in and found my Dad sitting in a corner, "Dad, we're here to bust you out." I said to him, "Sorry bud, no can do" a voice said from the entrance.

Sonic the Hedgehog… Hero of Mobius, defeater of Doctor Robotnik in Operation: Endgame, ex-boyfriend

of Princess Sally Acorn, and my best friend, and the one who stole the one I love, was standing at the entrance, no grin and only hardness and anger in his expression.

"Sonic!" Mum gasped, "Mrs. Prower, leave, this is your only chance" he said and looked at me, "You too Tails" he said, "I won't let – "Oh it's all about you, it's ALWAYS about you, do you LISTEN to yourself?!" I yelled as I jumped to tackle him as he cart wheeled out of the way.

"Mum, break Dad out, I'll handle Sonic." I said, "You sure hon? He is the Hero of Mobius", "Just go, I'm going to teach him a thing or two" as I cracked my knuckles, "Little arrogant aren't we bud?" he said with his cocky grin, "Shut up Sonic! You can't talk!" I yelled as I jumped and swung at him.

Sonic dodged and kicked me in the gut as I fell onto the ground and rolled into Fang's cell, "Losing are we mate?" he said with a grin, "Shut up Fang!" I yelled as I jumped to hit Sonic, "Tails, what's gotten into 

you lately man?!" he asked as he blocked my kick, "You! You're what's gotten into me Sonic!" as I threw a punch at him that he dodged, "You're willing to be a traitor to the Crown? I really think – "Oh, you can think? That's rich!" I retorted, "Stop interrupting me Tails! Are you really that willing to betray the Crown, betray Sally, betray ME?!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up you womanizing bastard!" I yelled, Sonic with a look of shock on his face, no doubt he expected that from Shadow, but not me. He then ran and threw a punch at me which I jumped over and then kicked him in the back and he was knocked into Bean's cell, it was a cheap shot but who cares, "Wow, great shot! Do you feel mashed?" Bean asked Sonic, "Shut up Bean" he retorted and then he jumped against the wall and with speed only he could do, pinned me against a wall.

"Give up Tails!" he said, "No!" and I uppercutted into his chin as he staggered, "Why should I listen to you when all you do is ignore me and tease me for my ideas!" I yelled and threw another punch at him, "I tease everyone, it's what I do to lighten the mood pal." he said as he jumped over me, "You still whining that Fiona's going out with Scourge? How do you think I feel?!" he yelled, "I don't give a damn that Fiona's going out with Scourge! I give a damn that YOU did!" I shouted, "What?" "You knew I loved Fiona and yet you dated her! You're supposed to be my friend, my brother………my HERO!" I screamed at him, I was ready to pummel him.

"If that's how you feel pal………go ahead, beat the living daylights outta me" he said with a sad and guilty look, "Wait, what?" "Go ahead; beat me senseless, I deserve it for how I treated you. I'm sorry" he said and turned away, "You're serious?" I asked curiously, "I'm serious, I'm not one to lie" he said, "I'm sorry."

"You mean it Sonic?" "I mean it Tails, just let me explain." He said, "I knew that Fiona didn't feel the same, that's why I dated Fiona, not because I'm a teenager with teenage lusts, but because I wanted you to move on, you deserved better than that."

Wow… All along Sonic didn't do it to anger me, he did it to protect me…. "Sonic, I'm sorry!" I said as I hugged him, "I'm the sorry one, I deserved each punch you threw at me there. You sure can punch though" he said, "Knuckles showed me a thing or two before he left, he'll be glad what he taught me was of good use."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your folks are gone." He said as he looked around, "They'd be at Castle Acorn, Dad was serious about what he wants to do. He means to save the Kingdom by revolutionizing it." I answered, "Come on, we better get to the Castle before Elias kills him." And he sprinted off at super sonic speed.

Needless to say, Sonic and I got there with no problems, but what we expected was either Elias or my father dead at the other's hands, instead, they were sitting together when we walked in, "Your Majesty! You have to- They both looked up "Uh, continue what you were doing I guess", "We resolved our differences Sonic, there will be no civil war, I remain King of Acorn, but I lose some power so six others can have a voice, we will be a council of seven, Amaedus had some intriguing ideas, you should feel lucky to have him as your father Tails." He explained.

I sighed in relief, my parents were both alive, I had my best friend back and no one died, thank Aurora for that.


End file.
